


A Valentine Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron decided to set up a little Valentine's Day surprise for Harry with a specific blond Slytherin...<br/>!Warning!:- This is a boyxboy relationship so get on your broomstick and fly away if you don't like this!!!<br/>- This fic might be pretty long compare to "Peeves's Secret" but I hope you guys will like it anyways!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me, Chloe! Thank you soooooooo much for checking out my previous work "Peeves's Secret" and giving it more Kudos than "Wrong and Right"!!!:D Guess you guys like short one-shots better than long ass one-shots!!! Anyways, it's very lovely that you guys still like my work and supporting it, it really means a lot to me!!! And I would like to give a shout out to marshmallowteal for sticking with me through my 2 previous work!!! So, without further ado, let's start our amazing Drarry adventure!:D  
> P.S: -All credits go to J.K.Rowling for giving birth to Harry Potter!  
> -Sorry if the clues are like so easy! I'm not good at hinting!!!

It was Valentine's Day and everyone at Hogwarts were being drown either in love letters or chocolate boxes. Confessions were made and couples were born. Hogsmeade was full of students going out on a date and The Three Broomsticks was making more money than ever since the whole place is packed with dozens of lovers. Because of this, Hermione and Ron decided to stay in the Gryffindor's common room and spend their time there. The room was completely empty since everyone was out on a date or making out in the bedrooms, which luckily had the Silencing Charm on them. Hermione was reading an old, thick book about Valentine's Day in the wizarding world which she had borrowed from the school library and Ron was sitting next to her, his head rested on his girlfriend's shoulder. Harry wasn't with them, though. He was doing Quidditch practice  with the new Chasers. He also wasn't in the Valentine mood either, since Ginny broke up with him two weeks ago when he said that he "didn't have feelings for her anymore." "I feel really bad for him, 'mione. I mean, it's Valentine's Day and he has  _no one_ to go out with", Ron said, looking up at Hermione."I know, but you can't force him to find someone else immediately,  _especially_ after what had happened between him and Ginny. Besides, everyone else in the school will think that he's a player", Hermione said with a frown on her face."I guess you're right...Hey!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, making Hermione jump and dropped her book."What?" she snapped, glaring at the ginger boy next to her. The boy smiled shyly at her, then said:"I was just thinking, maybe  _we_ could set up a date for Harry with someone? But he has to follow the clues we give him in order to find the "lucky person", like a scavenger hunt. What do you think, should we do it?" Hermione looked out the window for a moment, then turned around to face Ron and said:"That's not a bad idea, but who  _is_ the "lucky person"?" she asked. Ron then closed his eyes and try to think of a person that would be perfect with Harry."Luna? No, she's too crazy. Cho? Too sentimental. Ginny? Oh wait, she broke up with him..." Ron went through as many girls that can go out with Harry as possible, until something hit him. "Malfoy", he whispered. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked, thinking that she had misheard him the first time. "Malfoy!" he exclaimed. "He could be Harry's date!" "Ronald, are you okay? Harry  _is not_ gay! And if he was, then why would he like Malfoy, the person that he detested for I don't know,  _5 years?"_ Hermione shrieked angrily, looking at her boyfriend as if he was going mad. But Ron didn't seem to care. He just stood up from the sofa, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulled her up."Believe me, you should have heard him moaning out Malfoy's name when he's sleeping."

Harry returned to the Gryffindor's common room after a very exhausting Quidditch practice. He was sweaty and tired and just wanted to take a nap until dinner. "Ron? Hermione? I'm back!" No response. Just the sound of the logs crackling gently in the fireplace. "Maybe they're on a date.  _It is_ Valentine's Day, after all", Harry thought to himself as he made his way to the boys' dormitory to get his Hogwarts uniform and have a nice, cool shower, when something caught his eyes. On his bed, lay a beautiful red rose and a note. He picked the note up and it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_It's Valentine's Day and we are very sorry that you have broken up with Ginny so we have decided to set you up on a very lovely scavenger hunt which you have to collect all 4 clues in order to reach your Valentine. And we have charm this note so that when you touch it, it will force you to do whatever is in the content, in this case, attend the scavenger hunt. So we suggest that you do not try to fight back because, well, you can't. Anyways, here is your first clue: Cold and creepy and not leafy. And don't worry. You have until 5:30 to take a shower and change your clothes._

_Love, Ron and Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day!_

"Unbelievable! And they called themselves my friends!" the Gryffindor raged as he slammed the closet door loudly and enter the shower. It was 4:45...

When Harry had finished preparing for his  _date,_ it was already 5:25. He reluctantly picked up the note and read the first clue again.  _Cold and creepy and not leafy._  "Where is cold and creepy? The Forbidden Forest, maybe? Oh wait, it said  _not leafy._.." Harry thought to himself as he climbed through the Fat Lady's portrait hole. "Hold on...It must be the Potions classroom in the dungeons!" And with that thought, he sprinted to the dungeons and immediately saw a little note sticking on the classroom door. He peels it off and read the next clue:

  _Snitch all over the place._

What? Where the hell would have a snitch all over the place?...Oh...The snitch here is _the Golden Snitch,_ so it's at the Quidditch pitch. He was thinking so hard that he mentally slaps himself for being so stupid and quickly made his way to the pitch, wondering how did they put a note there without him noticing. Again, he spotted the note right away, this time on one of the seats at the bottom row of the stadium. 

 _Just see our big friend,_ it said.

"This one's easy", Harry said to himself with a satisfied smirk. Hagrid's hut was the place. He passed through the green lawns while the dust was going down. Running up the front steps of the hut, he called: "Hagrid, are you home? It's me, Harry". A moment later, after dealing with Fang's annoying barks, Hagrid's face appeared from behind the door with a smile. "Hi Harry! How yer doin'? Lookin' fer the last clue, aren' you? Ron an' Hermione told me all about it. Here it is", Hagrid said as he handed the last clue to Harry. This was it. The  _last_ clue. Hoping it wouldn't be the hardest one of the lot, he opened it and read it:

_Almost there. Requires a room._

Requires a room...Requires a room... _Room of Requirement._

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Harry called out when he bolted right across the school's lawns and up the staircases that leads up to the seventh floor. This  _date_ of his better be a good one or Ron and Hermione are gonna be dead when they come back...

After climbing about 7 staircases and running through dozens of corridors, Harry had  _finally_ arrived. He walked past the room three times, thinking about a romantic date scene when the door appeared. Taking a deep breath, the raven hair boy mumbled: "Well, here goes nothing..." and opened the door. As he stepped inside, he was immediately greeted by a  _very unexpected_ person. Sitting on the floor at the other side of the room was...Malfoy. Why is  _he_ here? Was this a prank? This surely wasn't a prank, since both Ron and Hermione hated him, right? Harry has a thousand and one questions he wanted to ask right now so badly, but first, he needs to get Malfoy's attention. The boy didn't seem to recognize Harry coming into the room. Apparently, he had fallen asleep. "He looks so beautiful when he's sleeping...Snap out of it, Harry. You need to wake him up." He slowly approached the sleeping blond and shook his shoulder gently while saying: "Malfoy, wake up. Wake up." But the Slytherin didn't wake up, despite being shaken pretty roughly now. "Malfoy, I'm not joking. Wake up", Harry hissed, shaking him more, until something fell out of Malfoy's hand. It was a small piece of paper which had Hermione familiar hand writing on it. Groaning, Harry picked up the piece of paper, praying to God that  _this_ isn't another stupid clue that he had to do in order to wake the slimy git up. Well, unfortunately, he was right:

 ~~~~_Ever heard of true love's kiss?_

Harry's face fell. They didn't mean that  _he_ had to  ~~~~ _kiss...Malfoy?_ "Hell no! I'm not kissing  _him!_ What the hell is wrong with both of them?" Harry screamed, planning to leave the room when suddenly, thorn bushes appeared from the ground and start to form a wall around them, isolating the area from the door. Harry cursed loudly, then turned around to face Malfoy. They did this so that he had no other choice than to kiss Malfoy. Half of him wanted to kiss him so badly, but the other half keeps trying to figure out another way to get both of them out without using this _horrific_ method. "But, who am I kidding? I wanted to do this for so long now... Well, maybe he won't remember anything when he wakes up and we will be back as sworn enemies again..." And with that, Harry slowly knelt down in front of Malfoy, lean in and...kiss him.  _Deeply._ Harry could feel the sparks blowing around them when they kissed and he knew _exactly_ why he didn't have feelings for Ginny anymore. His heart had belonged to someone else. Someone that he hated for almost 5 years now, in fact. Someone that he wishes would know how much he had loved him...But, maybe he was wrong... Maybe he wasn't meant to be with Malfoy. When Harry pulled away, he expected to see the beautiful mercury eyes that he loved so much open wide, but all he ever saw after the kiss was still the same sleeping Malfoy. "That's it. I'm not for him. He doesn't love me...", Harry mumbled, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes, while looking around to find a way out, when he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again, whispering his name: "Potter..." 


End file.
